


An Ass of You and Me

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2012 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autofellatio, Background Relationships, Community: kink_bingo, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Pining, Polyamory, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the circus was the best thing that ever happened to Gwaine's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ass of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> It was funny when we got to the "non-penetration" challenge at the end of this year's summerpornathon and I realized I hadn't written penetrative sex for any of the other six challenges either. Fills the "oral fixation" square on my kink_bingo card.

Joining the circus was the best thing that ever happened to Gwaine's sex life. 

It's true, he never did get a chance to shag the implausibly beautiful magician who'd first inspired him to join. And clowning isn't exactly the best way to convince strangers of his manly prowess. With these wages he can't afford to drink or party like he used to, and he can't keep up any kind of normal relationship when they never stay in the same town for more than a week. 

Fuck normal relationships, that's what Gwaine has to say about that. Fuck normal, period. He wouldn't trade these after-hours parties for a hundred of the one-night-stands he had before.

They say back when Arthur's father was in charge he put all kinds of restrictions on employee behavior. But Arthur's a performer himself, and he understands the need to blow off steam after spending all day with the crowds and the lions. As long as it's legal and the customers don't find out, he says, you're free to get your freak on. God knows what he and the magician and the business manager get up to in that trailer every night, but if their smug smiles are anything to go by they're getting pretty freaky as well.

"They're taken," Arthur's scary sister the fortuneteller said. "That's forever love, I learned the hard way. But don't assume it means the end for you."

Merlin's sweet, pretty assistant came on to him that first night, and Gwaine assumed going to bed with her would give them both some comfort. Looking over his bites and bruises the next morning, he knew he'd been wrong, but he wasn't the least bit sorry.

Freya's regular squeeze is Elena, who's just about as sweet and awkward and disgusting in the daily sideshow as she is at night. In front of a crowd of strangers, she swallows live frogs; for her good friends, she'll swallow Percival's cock, and then she'll take another one at the same time. Sometimes Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, and Gwaine all take turns, squeezing their dicks in next to Percy's while Elena sucks and snorts with laughter, and Freya whoops and cheers.

That's the closest Gwaine's come to being with Elyan so far.

And you'd think, after that, knowing _that intimately_ that Elyan's relationship with Percy isn't exclusive, you'd think he'd have the nerve to ask, or maybe just slap him on the ass or flirt with him the way Gwaine does with _every other living thing_. But there's something about this guy.

Despite all the physical closeness, and despite all the other wonders he's seen (and shagged) in the past few months, he still has trouble thinking of Elyan as a creature of this world.

Gwaine still holds his breath like the suckers in the audience every time he watches the acrobats. The part where Aithusa lifts Elyan above his head with one arm, and Elyan bends both his legs behind his head, folding himself in an elegant, impossible knot… God, Gwaine can't get it out of his head. Sex with a contortionist sounds like the setup for a bad joke, but sex with Elyan is all he can think about, it's more than he can dream of.

In the private show, Percy sits next to Elyan on the stage and keeps a steady hand on his shoulder while Elyan lifts his knees up by his ears, leans forward, and fits his gorgeous mouth around his own cock. 

Gwaine always thought a sixty-nine was awkward – even with someone as hot as Lancelot, the effort of holding their positions kept him from getting much pleasure out of the experience. But Elyan makes this twisted party trick look as natural as everything else he does, as comfortable as jerking off alone. 

Gwaine's hard, elated and miserable as he watches the muscles move in Elyan's long thighs, watches his cheeks hollow and his head bob. Elyan is contained and content; he's got everything he could ever want, and Percival besides. What does he need another cocksucker like Gwaine for?

"A kiss," says Morgana, making him jump. When the fuck did she get that close?

"What?"

"Don't assume. Offer. Ask."

Elyan's working harder now, ready to bring himself off, and Gwaine imagines everyone else away, thinks of Percy's hand on his shoulder and Elyan's tongue in his mouth, gentle and quiet and bitter with cum. One of these nights he'll offer, he'll ask. Because the circus is like that, it's where dreams come true.


End file.
